Echo
by Asa-san
Summary: Hetalia songfic
Alrighty then, before we get started, gotta lay some ground rules. Song lyrics will be in italics while everything else will be in normal text. If you don't know what song this is, you can find a pretty cool (England) hetaloid for it on youtube. I recommend you check it out. And don't be scared to comment thoughts or new ideas

**Echo**

"Where am I?" England asked as he finally awoke. He was in a completely white room that was only furnished with a broken clock and a large mirror that expanded across the entire left wall. It almost looked like an unfinished sketch with all of the black outlines. What made the entire situation worse was that he had no recollection of the day before, or any day for that matter. The only thing he could remember was his name, and even that was occasionally forgotten.

 _The clock stopped ticking forever ago_

 _How long have I been up, I don't know_

 _I can't get a grip, but I can't let go_

 _But there was never anything to hold onto though_

It was hard to tell how long he had been in there. The only thing that seemed to make time go faster was watching the mirror. It usually didn't show much, just the dull reflection of the man. Although, there were a few times where his reflection would change for a few seconds. It would smile at him, even when England himself was frowning, and occasionally give a quick wave. There were a few rare occasions where it would actually speak to him. They were usually short talks, and he often got tired of the other's cheerful attitude, but England didn't mind the company. Company is company, after all.

The other would mostly tell stories about what happened on the other side of the mirror. England's favorite was about colors. You see, the room he was in was all black and white, and so was everything inside the room, including England. It was so dull in there, and to hear of his reflection speak of the different hues made him long to see them even more. He was most interested in green because the other described it as one of the most common colors in the outside world, decorating what was called "grass" and "leaves." Oh, how he wished he could see them for himself, but as long as he was trapped in that room, that dream would have to wait.

 _Why can't I see? Why can't I see_

 _All the colors that you see?_

 _Please can I be? Please can I be_

 _Colorful and free?_

Ages passed, and with every breathing moment, England's sanity slowly began to fade. It had begun with the room appearing to spin and shift beneath him. Then his reflection started acting strange before disappearing completely.

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _Can someone tell me, please_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the_

 _Channels on TV?_

His only friend was now gone, and he was on the verge of insanity. Soon, even he appeared to change. He had once looked like anything else in the room, white with a black outline, but it would flicker black with a white outline.

 _I'm black, then I'm white_

 _No, something isn't right!_

 _My enemy's invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight._

Crouched in the corner, England was huddled, crying and trying to hide from the chaos that threatened to consume him. Looking up for a moment, he saw his reflection had finally returned. It was once again smiling at him, but this smile was different from its usual cheery grin. This was more like a sneer.

"So, you want to leave? Good luck with that," it sneered. "It took me years to escape that hell hole and replace you, and I refuse to go back anytime soon!" England was dumbfounded. The one person he thought he could trust was actually his worst enemy. "And I finally realize what all I was missing while in there," it continued, "The colors out here are spectacular! I can even see what colors you should be. It's so much more exciting than how you see me. Too bad you'll never see them~."

 _The trembling fear_

 _Is more than I can take_

 _When I'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror_

The reflection was still smirking when England buried his face into the crook of his arm. "Well, look at it like this; in a world where time stands still, you should eventually find a way out," it almost sounded as if his reflection was trying to comfort him, "unless, of course, insanity drives you to suicide first." Never mind. "But, do take your time. I plan to be out here for a while." And before he knew it, his reflection had left, and England's world went black.

 _Echo…_


End file.
